I Know Places
by StrikeTeamShip
Summary: Set pre Age of Ultron and post The Winter Soldier, Clint has no family. For years they were building up, inside of us, around us. "Who?" You ask. Hydra. We let them slip through the cracks, make our laws toxic and ways we enforce them worse. We have to rise up, fight back, show them we are strong, that we are better than them. Song fix, based on I Know Places by Taylor Swift.


Clint's POV

 _What is taking her so long?_ I thought as I impatiently looked towards the door of the congress. ( **A/N I am English, so sorry if I don't know where Congress meets)**

I saw a flash of red hair walk down the stairs, followed by the blinding flashes of tens of cameras.

"Drive" the read head ordered and I thought better of arguing. We drove in silence for half an hour until.

"Stop here" she muttered before climbing out and walking towards the cemetery. "Oh and Clint." She looked towards me slightly. "Don't let Steve see you"

I obeyed and lay down in the back of the black car. I saw Tasha hand Steve a folder and kiss his cheek, making my insides boil momentarily. I saw her start to walk to the car so I ducked down to the floor.

She got into the front seat and began to drive. When we were ten minutes away I climbed into the seat beside her.

"So," I began, "Tasha whe-"

"I am not Natasha anymore, not Natalie, Natalia, or any of my other aliases. Hydra has access to them now. You are none of yours either."

"Okay not-Tasha," I paused, "I can still can call you Tasha when we are alone right?"

"If you want"

"Thanks. So where are we going."

"Into hiding. I am Anastasia Marshall and you are my husband, Alexander Marshall."

I said with glee, "Stasia, Tasha. Sorta works."

She pulled up outside a huge house and got out the car.

"Fury got us this for when we needed to get away," I said, remembering when we had only just started being partners and Fury had told us he needed us safe at times like these.

Tasha supposedly ignored me and got two of her red suitcases she had me pick up from Stark Tower out of the boot. She would pick up the other five along with her make up case, duffle bags and weapon cases later. I followed her with two of my suitcases and a duffle bad slung over my right shoulder.

Natasha opened the door easily with the key Fury had given her and walked into the spacious hallway. I stalked her closely behind and walked up the grand staircase to our bedroom.

After a few hours and Stark delivering the rest of our clothes, weapons and personal belongings (mostly weapons) we sat down in the big open plan kitchen breakfast area. The whole house was previously furnished and we were currently sat down at the central island.

As you walk through the double front door you are faced with a huge hallway with stairs on both side of the wall forming a contemporary glass Romeo and Juliet style balcony for the first floor. The first door on the right led to the downstairs toilet, next to it some storage space. Next to that there was a large cloak room that held a mirror and electronic wardrobe for you to pick your coats, jackets or shoes.

The first door on the right underneath the balcony was a kitchen breakfast which had rooms leading to the pantry, utility and dining room which held a huge glass oval table. There was a glass panel on the floor which had stairs leading to a cellar.

The door next to the kitchen went to a screening room with a huge 68" TV and rows of plush cinema style seats for when the team come over. There was an adjoining room which was a big sitting room with a door leading to a conservatory.

Down the hallway there was a meeting room with a large oval oak table and red leather chairs surrounding it. You know, you could probably fit the remaining SHIELD agents and The Avengers around it. The door in front lead to a study for Bruce and Tony with a small lab.

Down the hall, on the other side of the house there was an extravagant library which was home to thousands of different Russian and English books. There was even a sliding ladder to get to he books. Next to that there was the gym, sparring room with a boxing ring, archery range, shooting range and swimming pool with a jacuzzi and steam room.

As you go upstairs you can see around fifteen doors which led to 9 bedrooms for visiting Avengers and Agents which each had their own ensuite and dressing area. There was a weapons room which you had to go down a slide to get to, hidden behind a dresser, mission debriefing area and storage places for Steve's punching bags, linen closet, dressing room with a catwalk, shoe room which led to the cloak room and just general storage rooms.

Next to one of the bedrooms there was a bookcase that opened to reveal a flight of stairs to the master bedroom. When you went up there was one sliding mirror door that was one way glass. In the room there was a dressing room with a cat walk, walk in wardrobe with an electronic pad to pick the clothes courtesy of Stark Industries, salon and big ensuite. There was a room on the big balcony which held weapons, my bow, ten small jetpacks and a set of Falcon wings in case Hydra find us. There was also a small perch/room for me.

The whole house was fitted with JARVIS and a lockdown system.

"You alright?" I asked as Tasha had a face of worry as she rubbed her lip slightly.

"Yeah it's just" she took a deep breath "Hawk, has it struck you that SHIELD has _gone_ it's really not there any more. All my hope of whipping the red off my ledger has gone, Clint, it's gone."

"Hey, hey." She started to let tears trickle down her cheeks, emotion she only showed around me. "It's okay, we will fight against Hydra. So will the other Avengers. We will be the SHIELD people need." I said whilst stroking her straight auburn hair.

"JARVIS?" She said to no one in particular.

"Yes Mrs Marshall?"

"I would like to go to bed, open up the bookcase."

"Of course Miss" she rose to her feet and swiftly and silently left the room leaving me in the big kitchen on my own.


End file.
